


Character Profiles

by Terion



Series: Tales from the Emerald Dream [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Personal characters, profiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terion/pseuds/Terion
Summary: Profiles for every major character who already are or will eventually be featured in these stories.Soon to be added: ...





	1. For the Horde : Caren Bloodwolf, Shu'halo (Tauren) Restoration Druid

**First Name:** Caren

 **Last Name:** Bloodwolf

 **Title:** Wanderer of the Wilds

 **Nickname:** Care

 **Race:** Shu’halo

 **Class:** Druid (Restoration)

 **Quote:** "I am here to defend life but, if need be, I will take it."

 **Eyes:** Amber

 **Hair:** Black

 **Height:** Average

 **Weight:** Lean

 **Age:** 64

 **Family:** Mother (Cagga Redcloud, deceased) / Father (Thothan Bloodwolf, deceased) / Adopted Mother (Nomri Winterhoof) / Half-sister, Younger (Alisa Bloodwolf)

 **Organization:** Cenarion Circle (loosely)

 **Birth Tribe:** Bloodwolf (dissolved, absorbed into Winterhoof)

 **Adopted Tribe:** Winterhoof

 **Current Residence:** The wilderness

 **Birthplace:** The Barrens

**General:**

_Gentle But Fierce_

Her demeanor is generally gentle - as is the timbre of her voice - but there is something in the loosely ready way she holds herself that says she is ever ready to move from gentle to fierce.

_Shore Wounds_

She has a healed scar along her left side, remnant of what had been a gaping wound between the space of her belt and tunic. It is the one sign of physical damage that she brought back from the attack on the Broken Shore.

_Feline Swiftness_

She seems to move a little bit quicker than most Tauren, almost as if she's borrowing a little of the swiftness from her feline form. Where it's visible, her dark fur is slightly matted and flecked with dust, leaves, and grass - speaking to long hours, days, and even weeks spent in the wild.

_Worn Leathers_

Her clothing is simple cloth and leather in shades of green and brown by and large. Each article shows obvious wear from long days in the wilds alongside various patches and there is a thin patina of road dust over most of it.

 **Appearance:** Tall and sturdy as any other of her kind, Caren moves with a feline grace that belies her size. Her dark fur is lightened somewhat by a constant layer of travel worn dirt and dust but also pockmarked by the occasional scar. She has obviously seen much of the world.

 **Personality:** Largely a gentle soul with a higher tendency towards mending fences and healing wounds. Her own past, however, has given her the perspective that sometimes a kind hand is not enough and she is ready to lash out with tooth and claw if the situation calls for it.

**History:**

_The Steps in the Path_

When the Winterhoof tribe of Stonetalon took in the straggling remnants of the Barrens-based Bloodwolf tribe after the latter were attacked by centaurs, a very young Caren was placed into the care of Nomri Winterhoof as her father recovered from his injuries. Years later found Thothan Bloodwolf and Nomri together and Caren helped welcome a half-sister, Alisa, into the tribe.

Though she trained as a druid, Caren always longed to follow in her father's footsteps as a hunter and often accompanied him. As she grew older, however, her training demanded more focus and she sadly had to abandon their outings.

When her father died at the hands of a band of centaurs who had invaded Stonetalon, she was torn between mourning and anger. Though the centaurs had been killed by the other members of his party, she still wanted vengeance of some kind. Thus, when her training was complete, Caren abandoned the place she would have had in the tribe as one of its druids and set out on her own.

_Lead Us Home_

A decade later when Cairne Bloodhoof brought the tribes together in Mulgore and Thunder Bluff was built, she reappeared with old scars and many battle stories to regale her younger sister with. With Nomri's disapproval of her chosen path, however, she did not make her home in Mulgore, instead choosing to remain with the wild path as the place to rest her head.

She has wandered far in the intervening years and has become quite the healer during this time. There are some who speak of the day when she will cease her wandering ways and settle in Mulgore or Moonglade to become a teacher of future druids. For them Caren only has an eerie feline gaze and a feral smile that is far too fanged for a Shu'halo mouth.


	2. For the Horde: Necronim, Undead Assassination Rogue

**First Name:** Saran

 **Last Name:** Tathdyl

 **Nickname:** Necronim, Nec

 **Race:** Forsaken

 **Class:** Rogue (Assasination)

 **Quote:** "Leave the past to the past and face the future."

 **Eyes:** Glowing yellow

 **Hair:** Black

 **Height:** Average

 **Weight:** Light

 **Age:** 24 at death

 **Family:** Mother (Anna Morkanth, deceased) / Father (William Tathdyl, unknown) / Sister, Younger (Mara Tathdyl) / Brother-in-law (Cord Bowman, deceased) / Nieces (Sara Bowman, apprentice blacksmith; Helen Bowman; Rylana Bowman) / Nephew (Toric Bowman)

 **Organization:** SI:7 (formerly, disgraced member)

 **Current residence:** Orgrimmar

 **Birthplace:** Westfall

**General:**

_Decayed Visage_

Though his skin is now a shade of purple and his body slumped into a slight stoop, the only real decay he suffered in the shift from human to undead was around his mouth and nose. Around where the skull shows through there are stitches that vary in age from time to time (as he tends to replace them when they begin to rot).

_Aged Gear_

His black armor (an old retired set of SI:7 assassin’s gear) looks well worn and is patched in several places, as if it has seen many years of use with the determination to see it face many more. The sheathed blades attached to the shoulderpads of his armor, however, look well taken care of and deadly sharp.

_Wrist Wrappings_

He wears a leather bracer, tightly tied and always typically present, around his right forearm as well as ever present wrist wrappings underneath it. Few know what is hidden underneath and those that do only say that it is a secret not their own to tell.

_Haunted Past_

Necronim prefers not to speak of his past for the most part but will talk about it more nowadays than he once did. He’s still secretive, just not as much.

 **Appearance:** Though slightly hunched and with a mostly rotted body, one should never assume that he is not as swift as he was in life (his is and perhaps a bit faster in some cases). His undead features have the added benefit of making him far harder to read facially than he used to be when he was alive.

 **Personality:** Haunted by the failures of his past and the actions he undertook as a thrall under the Lich King, he is a 'man' both on the hunt for some sort of redemption and a way to die. It's a viewpoint that makes him more than a little fatalistic and certainly a bit more brash as well as willing to throw himself into the lines of fire. Though this part of his personality has been tempered recently by being accepted back into his family and he now fights mostly for them and his friends.

**History:**

_A Broken Youth_

A product of a broken home created by their father disappearing a few years after his sister was born, a young Saran ended up being a part of several heinous activities on the streets of Stormwind. These led to him eventually getting caught as a young teenager but instead of being punished by the Guard, he was snatched up by SI:7 and offered not only to have his deeds expunged from the records but to learn more of the craft. What sold him was having an income to be able to give to his struggling mother and sister.

_Traitor to SI:7_

At some point during his tenure as an assassin in the organization, Saran began giving away secrets and information to the Defias Brotherhood. Unknown to SI:7, the assassin was both being blackmailed by information the Defias had on him and his sister was deathly ill with an unknown illness. The latter served to only make him more desperate and much of the actions he undertook were to try and get her help. Instead he was caught (or betrayed) to SI:7 and was branded as a traitor before he was thrown into the Stockade. However, he was familiar with the building thanks to his work and was able to escape, fleeing north.

_Cursed to Undeath_

At some point during his flight from Stormwind, Saran was attacked by bandits and mortally wounded when they learned he didn’t have anything for them to take. While he laid dying, ghouls murdered the bandits and devoured them before the came sniffing around his body. The last sounds he expected to hear were their broken voices. Though he states that he recalls little of what he did as a minion of the Scourge, he is lying. As if to mock him, his memory is still impeccable.

He came back to himself in the middle of a field, coated in blood and gore, and spent several years after wandering the wilderness in a half-haze while trying to find ways to die. At some point during this he was found by Caren Bloodwolf and she coaxed words out of his half-feral self while convincing him that there were worthwhile things left that he could do. When he accepted her offer, Saran took on the name Necronim instead of his own as a reflection of his new life and the fact that his birth name was that of a known traitor.

_Friends and Family_

In recent years, Necronim has reunited with his sister and was shockingly accepted into the family by all members despite everything. Because of this, he has found far many more reasons than he used to to keep going, especially after the death of his sister’s husband. He promised that he would look after him if the man died and the one thing that has not changed between life and death is that he will never break a promise made involving his sister.

Menace 

He has an undead hawk that will occasionally accompany him after he happened to free it from a trap and “fixed” its broken wing. Necronim calls it Menace, because it is one.


	3. For the Horde: Hresden Duskstrider, Quel'dorei (High Elf) Fire Mage

**First Name:** Hresden

 **Last Name:** Duskstrider

 **Nickname:** Hres

 **Race:** Quel’dorei

 **Class:** Mage (Fire)

 **Quote:** "Don't let my youth fool you; my childhood died years ago."

 **Eyes:** Green (now with a more fel glow to them since the battle at Broken Shore)

 **Hair:** Auburn

 **Height:** Average

 **Weight:** Slim

 **Age:** 50s

 **Family:** Mother (Alynda Arrowbloom, deceased) / Father (Esterin Dusktrider, deceased) / Sister, Elder (Lymalis Duskstrider)

 **Birthplace:** Quel’thalas, Silvermoon

 **Current Residence:** This inn, that inn...

**General:**

_General_

He stands tall when he happens to be still, his chin held high and a small almost smirk about his lips. Generally, however, he is ever in motion like the fire-based magic he prefers.

_Shore Remnants_

Due to injuries suffered at the Broken Shore, he is still favoring his right side despite the wound being healed.

_Eyes_

While it is hard to tell since his eyes glow about as much as any Sin'dorei's do, he will promptly point out that it is his own magic that causes the glow and not anything else.

Since the events of Broken Shore, the glow to his eyes is slightly stronger thanks to the fel energies of the area.

 **Appearance:** While it is hard to tell since his eyes glow as much as any Sin'dorei's do, he will promptly point out that it is his own magic that causes the glow and not anything else.

Though no different from the average Quel'dorei or Sin'dorei in height, he is a slight oddity in that he's rather muscular for a spellcaster who normally stands at a distance. His tanned skin also tells a story of long hours outside of the shelter many normally expect of mages.

 **Personality:** Despite having witnessed the destruction of Quel'thalas at a young age, he still maintains a cheerful demeanor for the most part. That doesn't mean, of course, that his temper can't shift as easily as the flames he can call.

**History:**

_A Strange Childhood_

Born into a broken family with his father vanished to places unknown months before, his mother so heartbroken she died hours after his birth, and a years older sister who didn’t know quite what to do with a newborn. Despite her duties as a Ranger, however, his sister Lymalis raised him as best she could.

Though he dreamed of being a Ranger like his sister, his magic manifesting strongly put an end to that as she insisted that he had to learn to control it. That didn’t, however, stop Hresden from learning from her other the years how to track and hunt as well as use a sword.

_The Fall of Quel’thalas_

Despite knowing that there was a war going on outside of the bounds of Quel’thalas, Hresden wasn’t fully cognizant of the scope of it until he read a Rangers missive that Lymalis has accidentally left out detailing Scourge forces in the Ghostlands. He only had a few days after that before the undead forces were at their very gates and Silvermoon was under siege.

In the span of the fall of the kingdom and the city, he and his fellow students fought their way through the streets after their teacher was ravaged by a ghoul. He watched several of them fall along the way, bleeding himself from barely escaped swipes and covered in the blood of others as well as the grime of the city.

As the last of his magic sputtered to summon a fireball against an undead, arrows abruptly plunged through its body and then he was hauled to his feet by his sister. Together they fled the ruins of the city and he never asked why she was alone and not with her fellow Rangers.

_A Temporary Home_

After the fall of Quel’thalas, Hresden and Lymalis ended up in Theramore with others of their kin. For a time they settled back into a rhythm similar to their old lives, though with the added issue of dealing with a magical addiction that had never plagued them thanks to the Sunwell. Despite being a mage, Hresden fared well in the wake of it.

Lymalis, however, did not. When she ended up failing to resist her hunger for magic, she chose to put herself into a personal exile rather than persist with the disapproving looks she received. Hearing rumors of their kin who were calling themselves Sin’dorei joining the Horde, she supposed she might also choose that path. Instead of choosing to remain in Theramore without her, Hresden threw himself into exile alongside her, refusing to abandon her when they were all each other had left.

_Amongst the Horde_

In the years since joining the Horde, Hresden has proved himself a capable member of it as well as a more than capable mage. He’s participated in some fashion in most of the major campaigns that have occurred, including the most recent at the Broken Shore.

His most recent move has been to accept the invitation given out to many mages to join the revived Tirisgarde...though he isn’t entirely certain how long such an allegiance will last.

One thing he also discovered in recent years was the fate of his father, learning that he had traveled through the Dark Portal to Outlands with the original Expedition and had had a new family there. Unfortunately he learned as well that they had all died according to the information he managed to find.

Corain 

**History:** Corain has been a loyal companion to Hresden since he discovered her on his wanderings not long after he and his sister joined the Horde. At the time that he stumbled across her, she appeared to merely be the skeletal remains of a horse half buried in a snowdrift in Winterspring. When he tripped over one of her legbones, however, he was very nearly startled out of his boots at the sight of bones and ragged sinew rising up out of the snow to reconstitute itself into the undead shell of a horse. He had reached out then and when she stretched out her neck to butt the bones of her nose into his hand, letting out one of those haunting, echoy whickers that she and her kin are capable of, fate was sealed. Hresden left Winterspring to return to Orgrimmar not long after that on the back of his new steed instead of on foot like he'd entered. And Corain has continued to be his mount for many years since.


	4. For the Horde: Zallaka Thunderpetal, Troll Mistweaver Monk

**First Name:** Zallaka

**Last Name:** Thunderpetal

**Nickname:** Zal

**Race:** Troll

**Class:** Monk

**Quote:**

**Eyes:**

**Hair:** Green

**Height:** Tall

**Weight:** Slim but well-muscled

**Age:** 21

**Family:** Mother (Shauja) / Father (Zaljian) / Adopted Mother (Xiulan Thunderpetal) / Adopted Father (Shuren Thunderpetal) / Adopted Sister (Yahui Thunderpetal)

**Allegiance:** Tushui Pandaren, Her Sister

**Current Residence:** Dalaran

**Birthplace:** Durotar, Echo Isles

**General:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

_ Saved by the Sea _

When she was only six years old, Zallaka and her family were for some reason on a ship. She was too young to understand entirely what was going on but she does remember being hugged close by her mother as she hummed a song as old as the Darkspear Tribe itself. That and being afraid of the crew, who were a variety of races.

The ship never ended up making it to wherever it was going, sailing into a storm that battered the ship to near pieces. During this, the last thing Zallaka remembered before she awoke in an unfamiliar bed was her mother's voice praying in Zandali that Shango let her pass through the storm and the firm grip of her father's hands as he tied her to a piece of wood that would hopefully keep her afloat. Those were the last memories she would have of her parents as their bodies were never found in what little wreckage was seen by her rescuers.

Unknown to her at the time, she and what remained of the ship had drifted past the Wandering Isle. Several pandaren ventured out to investigate the wreckage to see if there was anything useful amongst what was left and instead found her, unconscious and dehydrated from an unknown time in the open ocean. They brought her back to the Isle where she was healed and allowed to recover until she woke up on her own.

_ A New Life _

Unfamiliar faces and the trauma of what had happened to her parents followed Zallaka for many years. It, however, became softened over time thanks to the pandaren family who chose to take her into their home when no one else rose to the task. The Thunderpetals were a warm pair despite the fearsome sound of their surname (remnants of an ancestor who had been a great monk before they had left Pandaria for the Isle) and they had a young daughter who was close in age to Zallaka. They, at least, became fast friends and Zallaka considered Yahui her sister several years before she accepted the Thunderpetals as her adoptive parents.

As they grew older, Yahui was drawn to the shamanic arts and Zallaka was drawn to the monks on the Isle. Not only was she influenced by the tales of the Thunderpetal ancestor but by the calm every monk on the Isle seemed to project. It was an emotion she longed for in truth as often she pretended calm when she was truly a storm inside thanks to her past. Because of her status as an outsider, however, she had to work harder than any other student in order to prove herself to her teachers over the years.

_ Separated and Reunited _

When the  _ Skyseeker _ crashed on the back of Shen-zin Su, she and Yahui were amongst those who moved to help those who had crashed. At some point they were separated and were not able to meet back up before the decision was made for the Tushui to follow the Alliance. Despite returning home to gather her things in the hope that her sister might be there, Zallaka would not see Yahui again until a year later when they ran into each other in Dalaran. Since then they have regained their close relationship despite the fact that so many others would see them as enemies.


	5. For the Alliance: Lubrici, Worgen Frost Death Knight

**First Name:** Judis

 **Last Name:** Morne

 **Nickname:** Lubrici

 **Race:** Worgen

 **Class:** Death Knight (Frost)

 **Quote:** “I am...rrr...not as I was once but I am still...rrr...me. And I am frrree to do as I...rrr...choose.”

 **Eyes:** Glowing blue

 **Hair:** Black

 **Height:** Tall

 **Weight:** Lean

 **Age:** 38

 **Family:** Mother (Marya North, deceased) / Father (Horan Morne, unknown)

 **Occupation (Former):** Scribe

 **Current Residence:** Many places right now...

 **Birthplace:** Gilneas

**General:**

_Forever Worgen_

Her worgen form is a study in grays except for the brightly glowing eyes that mark her as a Death Knight. Few have ever seen her human form and those that have note that she seems incredibly uncomfortable in it, still moving as if a worgen due to so long trapped permanently in the form.

_Changed Voice_

Due to her time under both Arugal and the Scourge, she lost much use of her voice. Though she has regained much of it since that time, there is still a tendency to not only growl out her 'R' sounds but for random growls to intersperse themselves through her speech.

_When in War_

Heavy steel and leather is her armor of choice, with heavily protected legs and lighter armor on her torso. Her exposed arms and shoulders seem like easy targets but her only response to worry about them is that she is used to pain.

_When in Peace_

When not in her fighting gear, she can often be found in loose brown and green cloth  on the occasion that she gets a moment to relax.

 **Appearance:** Lean and gray with darker spots dotting her shoulders and down her arms, she would be an unassuming worgen if not for the eerie blue glow of her eyes that mark her as being not quite normal. Those few that have caught her in her human form recall a ghostly pale woman, somewhat plain in appearance with two old scars across her nose and short dark hair.

 **Personality:** Once brilliant and incredibly talkative, years trapped as a Worgen once did much to steal her voice, putting a damper upon her still sharp mind. Though it has improved in the years since, she still has difficulty with words at times. This is something that seems to frustrate her greatly, particularly when it is something she is trying hard to get across or a topic that she wishes to discuss.

**History:**

_Before the Curse and After_

Born Judis Morne, Lubrici was one of several Gilnean scholars tasked by King Greymane to work with Archmage Arugal when he returned to Gilneas after the destruction of Dalaran. When the worgen he summoned turned on them, she was one of the first that the curse was transferred to. This also made her one of the worgen that Arugal made certain to take with him into Shadowfang Keep. She has no real recollection of this time except shattered glimpses, fragments of disconnected memory, due to Arugal keeping control of her and others via magic for so long. Eventually she and several others managed to revolt against Arugal, escaping from the Keep through means she still isn't quite certain of.

_Taken by the Scourge_

To her horror, not long after their escape she was captured by what she initially thought were mere undead but were instead worse - Scourge. Once again she was turned into something else against her will and bound to follow orders not her own. When the Knights of the Ebon Blade broke from the Lich King's control, a bitter and angry Judis forsook her own name and took another that was fitting to represent the obscenity she now believes her own existence to be.

_Shattered Fragments of a Life_

Despite being returned her mind after the Ebon Blade's break from the Lich King, what she recalls from her time under Arugal is most of what she remembers from her old lives. She recalls her skills as a scribe but of her actual life as Judis Morne, she remembers very little beyond that she aided Arugal and the names of her parents. This bothers her far more than she shows.


	6. For the Alliance: Iarann Blackfist, Dwarf Fury Warrior

**First Name:** Iarann

 **Last Name:** Blackfist

 **Nickname:** Rannie

 **Race:** Dwarf (Mountain/Dark Iron)

 **Class:** Warrior (Fury)

 **Quote:** “I may ‘ave Dark Iron blood but I’m as much a daughter o’ Ironforge as any other dwarf so don’t ye claim otherwise. Else y’might jus’ end up on tha side of me axe fer saying such things.”

 **Eyes:** Amber

 **Hair:** Pale blonde

 **Height:** Tall (for a dwarf)

 **Weight:** Sturdy

 **Age:** 30s-40s

 **Family:** Mother (Creagan Rockbeard) / Father (Dorchad Blackfist) / Uncle, Fraternal (Clach Blackfist) / Grandmother, Fraternal (Gaol Lockbreaker) / Grandfather, Fraternal (Derven Blackfist, deceased)

 **Former Mercenary For:** Steelsong Company

 **Birthplace:** Dun Morogh, Kharanos

 **Current Residence:** Ironforge

**General:**

_Gruff Demeanor_

Very serious and gruff at first glance or meeting. Only those close to her get to see a different side.

_Ear Determined_

Her ears are heavily scarred, indicating several times that the multitude of rings in them have been torn out. There is also a suspicious chunk missing from her right ear.

_A Scar for Every Fight_

Has a large amount of scars, either earned in training or in battle.

_Dark Iron Bloodline_

Her slightly grayish skin tone gives away the fact that she is no normal daughter of Ironforge.

 **Appearance:** If her last name didn’t give away her Dark Iron lineage, the grayish pallor of her tanned skin certainly does upon first appearance. She carries a slew of scars across her skin, mostly on her hands and forearms, a testament to the number of battles she’s seen and survived. Her ears are also heavily scarred along the outer lobe and the right has a chunk missing high up, just above one of the rings that pierces it, telling a tale of many earrings torn out.

 **Personality:** Somewhat gruff from her treatment growing up and a life spent mostly as a mercenary but overall a good person at heart with a willingness to help people.

**History:**

_Daughter of Iron_

A third generation descendant on her father's side from a marriage before the War of the Three Hammers between her Stormpike Clan grandmother and Shadowforge Clan grandfather (who remained on his wife's side in the war and was killed during it). She was born in Kharanos with the same darker, slightly grayed skin tone of her father along with pale hair and amber colored eyes, which caused her to stand apart from others and give her few playmates as a child.

_Blade for Hire_

Cursed at and constantly taunted for the evidence of her Dark Iron blood, she trained hard as a warrior (instead of the roguish path she had intended to originally follow that her grandmother was famous for) and left home amongst a mercenary company that accepted her when she was barely in her twenties. Traveling the land with them, she fought against many foes and earned a good handful of scars over the years she was with them.

_Now_

When the Plague arose, she left the company at age twenty-eight and returned home to join with other dwarves and the Alliance to combat the horrors of the Scourge. Her prowess in battle was well-respected after the Lich King and his forces vanished, allowing many the ability to ignore her Dark Iron descent and accept her as the warrior she had come to be. Since this time she has served in Ironforge but is now once again venturing into the world once again on her own two feet and not as a mercenary.


	7. For the Alliance: Reswin Tayle, Worgen Outlaw Rogue

**First Name:** Reswin

 **Last Name:** Tayle

 **Nickname:** Win

 **Race:** Human [Worgen]

 **Class:** Spy

**Quote:**

**Eyes:** Blue

 **Hair:** Red

 **Height:** Average

 **Weight:** Light

 **Age:** 22

 **Family:** Mother (Gwena Annel) / Father (Donnem Tayle) / Brother, Older (Maeron Tayle) / Uncle, Maternal (Glynn Annel)

**General:**

_Scars_

The right side of his face has recently healed scars across the cheek and forehead, one of which obviously cut across his eye on that side given the eyepatch he now wears.

_Blind Eye_

He wears an eyepatch over his blind right eye and has learned to compensate for the disability (for the most part). However, he rarely takes the patch off and when he does he tries to keep the eye shut to hide eerie appearance of it, which is the bright blue of his worgen form.

_Bandages_

Bits of scarring can be see underneath the bandages on his arms, mostly along the upper and underside of his forearms. The knowing eye easily recognizes them as defensive wounds.

_Uneasy Wolf_

It's obvious that he's new to his worgen form. When he's in it his movements are far more jerky and less fluid than they are in his human form.

 **Appearance:** Of average height with red hair, Reswin used to hear often from his mentor Dunes that he had a “face to blend in anywhere there’s humans”. That is, of course, no longer true thanks to wounds he received when he was attacked and bitten. Now the right side of his face is scarred and he wears a patch to hide that eye - which, though blind, has become the bright blue canid eye of his worgen form.

 **Personality:** Naturally quiet, he’s quieter still thanks to his training and speaks very little. There are some people that take that to mean he observes nothing but Reswin is always watching people, making little mental notes about them (even when he doesn’t mean to). He has a strong sense of loyalty but also a bad habit of wanting to please the people he’s working under, though less so than he used to.

**History:**

_Before the Bite_

While he was born in Darkshire, he and his older brother Maeron were sent to live with their uncle Glynn in Stormwind when they were young. Their father, a member of the Night Watch, refused to leave his home and their mother refused to leave him. So the young Tayles travelled with a neighboring family who were moving to the city themselves.

Growing up in the city under the care of their uncle, the two brothers were occasional troublemakers and continuously curious about their uncle’s work with SI:7. Maeron’s curiosity eventually fell away, turning to other venues of interest, but Reswin remained interested. At 16 he entered training with the blessing of his uncle (and ignoring asking his parents, who he hadn't seen in years and only heard from sporadically) and by 18 he was working with his mentor, Duneddae “Dunes” Read.

_Spywork and the Bite_

After two years working side-by-side with Dunes, he has recently started to receive work to be done on his own. The most recent has been to return to Duskwood since he supposedly knows the region (despite having not been there since he was a boy) in order to keep an eye on the Night Watch. And to do it without his parents discovering his presence.

At some point he was found and bitten by a feral Nightbane worgen, managing to escape from it thanks to some quick maneuvering around a Night Watch patrol. Knowing what happened to those bitten by worgen, he made his way painfully toward Raven Hill since he knew there were worgen there to seek aid for what was now probably going to happen to him.

  
**Other:** Duneddae “Dunes” Read is an old school member of SI:7, a spy and agent who’s been around for several decades. She was 38 during the rise of Arthas as the Lich King and was still actively serving in the field on her own at the time. Injuries taken years later in investigations in both Outland and Northrend took her out of direct fieldwork and into a training position. Dunes isn’t a trainer that sits idle though, even if she should, preferring to do her teaching to those assigned to her in the field rather than in or around Stormwind. She is one of a handful of trainers that will take on a student as a direct protege underneath them, providing a one-on-one experience over several years that is unparalleled to the normal training.


	8. For the Alliance: Aragh Thackeray, Worgen Guardian/Feral Druid

**First Name:** Aragh

**Last Name:** Thackeray

**Title:** Gifted Farmer

**Nickname:** Ara

**Race:** Worgen

**Class:** Harvest-witch

**Quote:**

**Eyes:** Green

**Hair:** Blond

**Height:** Average

**Weight:** Above average

**Age:** 31

**Family:** Mother (Kerrill Blackwood - deceased) / Father (Grant Thackeray - deceased) / Sister (Saere Thackeray - deceased) / Grandmother, Maternal (Alpenny Blackwood - deceased) / Wife (Orlena Thorne) / Daughter (Penny Thackeray - 4) / Son (Renne Thackeray -  >1) / Cousin (Robin Thackeray)

**Occupation:** Farmer

**Relationship:** Married

**Current Residence:** Mirror Lake, Elywnn Forest

**Birthplace:** Keel Harbor, Gilneas

**General:**

_ Soothing Demeanor _

Despite his size, Aragh has a calming demeanor about him that puts people at ease. He's unsure if this is his personality or some sort of innate part of his magic.

_ Green Hands _

No matter what other abilities he practices and learns, Aragh is always most comfortable around plants. He is well versed in how to get them to do exactly what he needs them to do, typically by gentle coaxing alone.

_ Ring on Chain _

He wears a plain silver band on a chain around his neck, often touching it in moments of thought. Inside are inscribed the words "Keep my heart safe and I will keep yours. Love, Lena."

**Appearance:** Tall and stockily built with broad shoulders, Aragh is already slightly menacing just by size alone as a human. His size, however, is tempered by a broad, easy smile and a demeanor that can make most anyone feel at ease. As a worgen, he is several hands taller and somehow even larger. Though the calm demeanor remains, it is not as easily taken in by some due to the menacing size of his worgen form. The few people that are utterly at ease with this form seem to mostly consist of his family.

**Personality:** d

**History:**

_ Before the Curse _

He was 17 when Gilneas was struck by its civil war. Aragh was a farmer then, tending a patch of land just outside of Keel Harbor that had been his family's as long as anyone could remember. He was the last Thackeray left to tend the farm, his parents and older sister having succumbed to a fever when he was five and the other half of the family eventually cut off by the Gilnean Wall. Because of this he was raised by his maternal grandmother, Alpenny Blackwood.

At some point he showed some signs of magic and Alpenny, who came from a long line of harvest-witches, was all too delighted to teach her grandson the art. Aragh learned to use his skills to ward animals and pests away from their crops as well as how to keep each harvest healthy and strong. He shared this gift with their neighbors as well, quietly enlivening their contribution to Gilneas as a whole.

_ After the Curse _

The war and the curse changed everything.

While the war took the fruits of his labors, it was the worgen who took his life from him years later (at least briefly). Aragh was visiting his grandmother's grave in the Blackwald where she had requested being buried when he was attacked. He recalls little of the time after that except attempting to heal himself and failing. His next memory was coming back to himself after being captured and returned his mind by Darius Crowley. One of the night elf druids who helped them noticed his abilities after he grew a flower just to make sure he still had the ability but Aragh refused their offer to teach him. All he wanted was to go back to his life...but it wasn't to be in Gilneas.

After they fled, he travelled to Stormwind and found work on Stonefield Farm in Elwynn Forest, meeting the love of his life in the city not long after. A year later he and Orlena were married, had their own small patch of land gifted to them by her father, and a little girl that was named Penny (after his grandmother).

_ Now _

Though their son Renne was only recently born, Aragh has temporarily left his family due to the invasion of the Legion and Orlena telling him his gifts are better shared than kept to themselves. He is highly dubious at what help a farmer with enough magic to grow plants will be but for her he will do what he can.


	9. For the Alliance: Yahui Thunderpetal, Pandaren Restoration Shaman

**First Name:** Yahui

**Last Name:** Thunderpetal

**Nickname:** Hui

**Race:** Pandaren

**Class:** Shaman

**Quote:**

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Height:** Tall

**Weight:** Stocky

**Age:** 21

**Family:** Mother (Xiulan Thunderpetal) / Father (Shuren Thunderpetal) / Adopted Sister (Zallaka Thunderpetal)

**Allegiance:** Tushui Pandaren, Her Sister

**Current Residence:** Dalaran

**Birthplace:** Mandori Village, Shen-zin Su

**General:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

_ Siblings of Circumstance _

Yahui was six years old when she got a strange looking sister. She was confused at first by the blue-skinned girl that her parents said was a  _ troll _ but - with the innocence of most children - she quickly warmed to the other girl. Especially after seeing how nervous Zallaka was as well as hearing her crying in the night in their home.

They became fast friends and Yahui made it her mission to make her new sister as familiar with what was now her home and its customs as she was herself.

When it came to them taking their own paths in life, Yahui took to the shamanic arts and Zallaka went to train with the monks in what they laughed about personally as being a bit of a switch for their own peoples. Despite their differing training and styles, they would often spar against each other in their spare time as well as meditate together as one, each seeking their own peace.

_ Separated and Reunited _

When the  _ Skyseeker _ crashed on the back of Shen-zin Su, she and Zallaka were amongst those who moved to help those who had crashed. At some point they were separated and were not able to meet back up before the decision was made for the Tushui to follow the Alliance. Yahui was amongst the first to volunteer to go along with Aysa Cloudsinger, only realizing after she had made the commitment that going amongst the Alliance meant that her sister could not follow. A Thunderpetal never went back on their word, however, and she returned home to gather her things and to explain what had happened to her sister. Only to find that Zallaka had already come and gone, unable to linger longer due to the Huojin leaving with the Horde and knowing she could not go with the Tushui. Yahui was heartbroken but...she had given her word. Leaving as well could lead her eventually to seeing her sister again.

It was a year before they ran into each other in the streets of Dalaran and they have regained their close relationship despite the fact that so many others would see them as enemies.


	10. For the Horde : Tristol Felblade, Sin'dorei (Blood Elf) Vengeance Demon Hunter

**First Name:** Tristol

 **Last Name:** Felblade (Sunblade)

 **Nickname:** Tris

 **Race:** Sin’dorei

 **Class:** Demon Hunter (Vengeance)

 **Quote:** “Perhaps I am a monster for my choices...yet I regret none of them and I will defy the Legion until my last breath no matter what you may think of me.”

 **Eyes:** Fel-green

 **Hair:** Blond

 **Height:** Somewhat tall for a Sin’dorei...

 **Weight:** Fit

 **Age:** 39 physically, 45 time-wise

 **Family:** Mother (Maeva Windstrider, deceased) / Father (Hasthus Sunblade, deceased)

 **Current Residence:** Whereever

 **Birthplace:** Tranquillien, Quel’Thalas

**General:**

_Hunter of Demons_

Tall and fit, he stands silent much of the time but there is a constant feel of almost menace that surrounds him. His darker, reddish colored skin shows clear influence of the fel energies inside him in that there are sections where smooth flesh gives way to even darker, more leathery hide. Like many demon hunters, his most obvious features are the felfire that consume his eyes (which he does not hide) and the curved, ram-like horns that grow from his head.

_Fel Influence_

In a rather obvious showing of the fel energy within him, he has several old scars on his face that - instead of acting like normal scars - were sealed over in felfire. A factor which certainly adds to his already menacing demeanor.

_Demon Skin_

While it appears he was originally rather dark-skinned for a Sin'dorei, the fel energies have seemingly changed some parts of his skin. Instead of smooth skin in places, it gives way to rougher, darker patches that more resemble the leathery hide of some demons.

 **Apearance:** Tall and fit, he stands silent much of the time but there is a constant feel of almost menace that surrounds him. On the occasion that he does speak, his voice his somewhat rough and he says only what needs be said.

 **Personality:** Quiet unless he must speak and only says what needs to be said. He is loyal to his fellow demon hunters but never blindly so.

**History:**

_A Fallen Life_

Tristol was one of the many who escaped from Quel’thalas when the kingdom fell. While he was not forced to flee until much later since he was in Silvermoon City, his parents and other family members were killed as they fled Tranquillien before the undead hordes. Though he did not know this until after they had fled the city when he finally found someone who knew them and had watched them fall. Reeling from the dual loss, he followed Prince Kael’thas to Outland, believing that there was nothing left for him on Azeroth.

_Chosen for Felfire_

Before the split between Kael’thas and Illidan’s forces, he eagerly pushed himself to be accepted into the training of the demon hunters. Though warned by many of his kin that it was more likely to kill him than he was to survive, Tristol was set in his course. Staying around his own people and their pain hurt too much. And what else, after all, did he have to lose but himself? What else did he have to give but this to fight a foe even worse than the Scourge?

Accepted into their pre-training meant to weed out those viable and not, he fought hard against his fellow trainees. He proved his worth and his skill through blood shed and sacrifice...which eventually brought the eyes of the older demon hunters upon him. Tristol was given a place to go, told that there would be a demon there and that he would have to slay it. He faltered a little when he saw his destined foe was a doomguard and wondered if those who had sent him were trying to get him killed. Though it was hard and he ended up severely wounded at the time, he managed to kill the doomguard and devoured its heart and drank its blood as he had been told.

He woke after the horrible visions with blood dripping from his face where he had torn out his own eyes with now clawed hands and the beginning arches of what would become his horns making his head ache.

_Imprisoned_

Tristol served loyally to the demon hunters after his initiation into their ranks. He fought and bled beside his fellows, seeking out ways to take down the Legion with a terrifying single mindedness. Then...the Black Temple fell, and so did he. All of the time imprisoned is an unending darkness, with not sense of where he was or how much the passage of time moved around him.

_Freedom_

Freed fom his imprisonment by the very Wardens who had taken him captive, Tristol was at first untrusting of their reasons. Then he saw the first demons attacking them and realized that reasons did not matter. The demons were on Azeroth in force...and it was a demon hunter’s role to cut down their kind.

Since his return to his home, however, and seeing Quel’thalas stand again out of its own ruins, he has come to question his views of his life. Whether he, in fact, does have nothing to live for. If the need comes, Tristol is still willing to sacrifice his life to take down Legion forces it if means others live. But now he wonders what perhaps will come after...and that terrifies him a little.

* * *

  _Alah_

 **History:** Tristol befriended Alah during his time in training with the Illidari. She was never meant to be a permanent mount for him, however, and they had been separated sometime before he completed his training successfully. Upon his awakening, he revisited the Black Temple to simply see it so many years later when he had a spare moment to make the journey to Outland. To his surprise, a fully grown Netherwing Drake almost immediately landed near him and let out a growling sort of yip - the same noise Alah had once made. With the Illidari focused on the Legion and the Netherwing Drakes free to choose their own masters after having been released from their captivity, Tristol asked Alah if she wished to come with him. When she butted her head against his chest and gave a draconic purr of agreement, he felt a little like that younger him who had hoped deep down to have a dragon for his own.


	11. For the Horde : Lymalis Duskstrider, Sin'dorei (Blood Elf) Marksmanship Hunter

**First Name:** Lymalis

**Last Name:** Duskstrider

**Nickname:** Lymmi

**Race:** Sin’dorei

**Class:** Ranger (rank of Lieutenant) (Marksmanship)

**Quote:** "I have little patience for fools."

**Eyes:** Green

**Hair:** Red

**Height:** Tall

**Weight:** Slim

**Age:** 143

**Family:** Mother (Alynda Arrowbloom, deceased) / Father (Esterin Duskstrider, deceased) / Brother, Younger (Hresden Duskstrider)

**General:**

_ At Ready _

She always seems a little tense, her back straight, shoulders level, and hand ready to reach for her bow. Any who cross her have learned all too well how quickly her draw is.

_ Cold Gaze _

To those who do not know her, she seems cold and distant. Her fel-green eyes are only seen with warmth by those she chooses to give it to.

_ An Arrow to the Target _

She is direct, moving straight on to a point if she sees a good reason to do so, and will also speak her mind whenever she sees fit with little regard to consequence.

_ Disgraced _

Despite once standing as a Farstrider in Quel’thalas before it fell, she is now shunned by former and new members of the organization. There are whispers of ‘coward’ and ‘traitor’ connected to mentions of her name, following her like ghosts whenever she enters Silvermoon.

**Appearance:** While her armor is not the style of the modern Farstrider, she still wears the green shade common amongst them.

Slightly taller than the usual Sin'dorei and with a slight build, she has a cold demeanor about her. There is something stern in her face that says she won't tolerate any nonsense.

**Personality:** She seems cold and stern to those that don't know her and even those that do but don't do so very well. Any others will state that that is not all there is to her and those that knew her before the fall of Quel'thalas will remind any that she raised her brother while serving as a Ranger, a situation that must have caused a great deal of stress on the then younger woman she was.

**History:**

_ A Family Whole _

Growing up, Lymalis knew a deep love from her parents but she always knew she was a little...different. She loved them in return but it was always an oddly distant thing. As her father commented often even before she began undertaking training to eventually join the Farstriders, she was his ‘little arrow’, always going straight to the heart of a problem with little regard to emotion. Though this slight disconnect helped her focus on her training, it also made her aloof from her fellows and began the first whisperings of her stern nature.

_ A Family Broken _

She was only a few years from her first century when her mother abruptly announced that they were to have another child in the family. Though surprised, she honestly began to look forward to the idea of a younger sibling, even if she worried a little that her aloof nature would be off putting to a child.

Then her father suddenly disappeared and her mother’s heart broke. Suddenly Lymalis was the support of the family, keeping her mother fed and clothed on more days than not and bullying her out of the bed where she wanted to remain. And several months later she was alone, the sole provider for her new baby brother, their mother’s last whisper his name: Hresden.

_ Raising a Child _

Though there are many ways in which she thinks she failed, she did the best that she could to raise her brother. Despite not always being able to understand emotionally, she was at his side whenever there was a scraped knee or when he cried out in the night from a nightmare. She taught him what she thought he needed to know, even when his magic developed, refusing to let her little brother be defenseless without his power. It was in her raising of him that she learned there was one thing she would sacrifice everything for and it was in the memory of a small hand in hers, trusting her with everything in the world.

_ The Fall of Quel’thalas _

She was in the field during the undead attack on the city, assigned with her squad to the edges of the Silvermoon City grounds. As they were slowly pushed back and lost more and more of their squad, she and the remaining lieutenants of their squad put forth a vote to the others: stand and die or abandon an already lost position to try and rescue those that they could including their families? The decision to abandon their position was unanimous and they made plans to regroup if they escaped the city.

And then Lymalis ran, heart pounding and fear consuming her, to find her brother, praying with every ragged breath that he lived. Because she could not lose the one thing she had managed to love with all her of heart.

_ A Temporary Home _

After the fall of Quel’thalas, Lymalis and Hresden ended up in Theramore with others of their kin. For a time they settled back into a rhythm similar to their old lives, though with the added issue of dealing with a magical addiction that had never plagued them thanks to the Sunwell.

Lymalis fought hard but eventually she failed to control the hunger, losing control ever so briefly. She chose to put herself into a personal exile rather than persist with the disapproving looks she received. Hearing rumors of their kin who were calling themselves Sin’dorei joining the Horde, she supposed she might also choose that path. Her wish was that her little brother would remain in Theramore, which she believed would be better for him, but he proved her wrong with one conversation that showed her that he needed her as much as she needed him.

_ Amongst the Horde _

In the years since joining the Horde, Lymalis has more then proved herself. She was accepted almost immediately into the standing army, her history as a Farstrider and Ranger far more of an incentive to take her than the hissed whispers of ‘traitor’ that followed her. That and she had shared the final moments with her squad with the tauren sergeant that had interviewed her, the first time she had spoken of what had happened to them. He had nodded and said softly that there was no shame in retreating when a cause was lost.

She was assigned to the same unit as the tauren and has served with him since, eventually working her way back up to the same rank she held in the Farstriders. Over the first year or so she still struggled with her addiction but since the revival of the Sunwell, she has been much improved.

Now she spends her days more often than not in the field, side by side with their mixed group of rogues, hunters, and druids in a unit that is half stealth scout and half strike-and-vanish. They are not her original squad and can never replace the bonds she had with them...but they have forged new bonds. And she will do her best to not let them down.

_ Thori _

**General:** A perfectly normal dragonhawk by all appearances, she is obviously one who is hard fought and bears many small scars. The largest is a long-healed broad gash that looks like it nearly took her right eye once upon a time.

**History:** While her companion of many years was a lynx named Kydah, Lymalis also had a deep connection to a particular dragonhawk for many years that she dubbed Thori. However, when they fled from Quel'thalas as the city fell, she assumed that Thori would be dead along with much of the other wild creatures in the region. With the recent death of Kydah, Lymalis returned to Eversong to bury her beloved feline companion. Upon her walk back, she felt that she was being followed and found a dragonhawk watching her intently. It was only by recognizing an old scar on the 'hawk's head that she realized it was Thori. The dragonhawk became her closest companion after that and is never far from her side.


End file.
